Shadowed Pasts and Enlightening Circumstances
by AnimeDreama
Summary: Mikey messes with one of Donnie's experiments & something impossible happens. Four friends find five humans in the lake. Soon, it turns out that they were and are: the TMNT: and one of the friends' past is brought up to question.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm: I have been given reviews that have suggested I rewrite: and so here is what I have come up with. Since the first was admittedly a draft: this is a second edition of the same thing - which will hopefully be better than the last :)**

**Not much has changed, per say, but there ARE significant changes which will be seen if you have already read this before... now: enough of the Author's not. I disclaim the TMNT I own only my OCs.**

Please review at the end :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Donatello stared down at his latest invention. It was to help with the fuel that they needed for their appliances. Since they couldn't pay rent, and someone might just check into what was happening to some of the electricity that ran through the city, Donatello figured that he would make alternative power. It was just being a little stubborn. They were outside near the dock for some time topside for fresh air; and it was a better place to fiddle with stuff. More room and usually, there was less _interruptions_.

"Whatcha doin' Einstein?" Raphael, his brother asked as he appeared. "Playing with _another_ invention?"

"Yeah Donnie, you've been spendin' _way_ too much time in here!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"And people call **me** a workaholic" Leonardo commented dryly with a slight smirk as he entered.

"Ha-ha-ha. You're so funny" Donatello huffed.

"Keep it down boys" Splinter said, as he looked around. "We do not know who could be watching."

"Mikey! Don't touch that!" Donnie yelled as Michelangelo fiddled with something.

"Why..."

BANG!

An explosion blinded them, and everything went dark, as they were thrown back into the water.

* * *

><p>Someway down from the dock where four brothers and a father had been, a teenage girl of seventeen was staring at the remnants of the sudden explosion.<p>

Her name was Carissa. She had brown hair that was sort of red when the sunlight hit it and hazel eyes that went green when she was feeling intense emotions, usually anger.

Standing up from her place in the water, she turned towards her friends; her sisters: Jane, Lana and Erica.

Jane had brown hair and brown eyes. She was one of the most intelligent people that Carissa knew and was quite the inventor when she wanted to be. She came from a family that only had enough money to pay the rent and buy a few days worth of food. Jane was the peacemaker between Carissa and Erica when they got into one of their arguments.

Lana had brown-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was kind, carefree spirit who was loved by all and envied by some. Lana had experienced many tough times, but she didn't let that stop her from having fun. It was something that Carissa admired the girl for, and it was one of the reasons why she and her other two friends were so fiercely protective of her.

Hurt Lana and you messed with a whole line of people ready to kick some ass.

Erica had auburn hair and grey eyes. She was a mature and serious person, hardly every having any fun. She used to be the oldest of a few siblings until her parents divorced. She usually did as she was told, however, Carissa was usually the one to make Erica loosen up and realise that not every rule had to be obeyed.

Erica and Carissa were the two that usually argued in their group, and so: they were always arguing.

"I wonder what that was" Jane wondered as she pushed back a few stray strands of hair back behind her ear.

Erica shrugged, "Whatever it was, it's not our problem" she replied, with a meaningful glance towards Carissa.

Carissa scoffed at her with a cocked eyebrow before she turned away and rolled her eyes where Erica couldn't see.

"Yeah but, someone could be seriously hurt" Lana said, standing on her tiptoes to see if anything could be seen from her position.

Carissa chuckled to herself as she walked towards the shore. "Well then, let's go check and see" she said, and before Erica could argue further: she had headed to shore, grabbed her belongings and headed towards the explosion.

Lana and Jane soon followed after, and Erica growled to herself before sighing and hurrying after.

The sight that greeted them when they arrived at the site was a cause for even Erica to suddenly drop her belongings and dash for the water. Four forms, were lying either asleep or unconscious (and Carissa betted on the latter) in the water. Carissa started at the closest floating body, uncomprehending the fact that there was a guy floating in the water.

"Hey guys!" Lana yelled, "is it just me, or is there four naked cuties floating in the water?"

Before Carissa could roll her eyes at the obvious statement made, Erica was already switching to commando mode, "Grab them by their shoulders and haul them to shore!" Erica commanded.

Carissa rolled her eyes. What else would she be doing, since she _really_ had the intention of leaving the guys in the water to drown, really, she really did.

Scoffing to herself, she slipped back into the water and headed to the closet guy. He had black hair and handsome features. With a grunting heave she grabbed him under his shoulders, noting the muscles under her skin (and attempting to not consider him as gorgeous) as she pulled him towards the shore. Once she had finally gotten away from the water, she grabbed a spare towel and laid it beside him before she awkwardly rolled him onto it. She wrapped him carefully with the towel to hide his... unmentionables, before nervously clearing her throat and kneeling beside him. She felt his forehead, but he didn't have a fever or a rise in temperature. So apart from being naked, he was fine.

When Carissa glanced back at the water to try and find anything that might give them a clue as to what happened, she noticed an older man still in the water.

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, she marched back in.

"Man, you're a heavy man!" she groaned out as she pulled him onto the shore, and fell.

"Where is my cell?" Erica growled.

When she heard that, Carissa noticed that in her hurry, Lana had thrown their small bag that contained all of their cells, into the water while finding a towel to cover the _naked cuties_.

"I think they've taken a dip" Carissa said, pointing to the floating piles of metal that were now effectively useless.

Erica sighed, but looked down at the guy below her. He was still currently unconscious, and she blushed.

Carissa chuckled to herself, and noticed that the man was waking up.

"Hey, old man, are you okay?" she asked him.

The man blinked up at her, bleary eyed, closed his eyes – and then with a start he opened them, leaping away from her. Carissa blinked in both shock and amazement, and then turned away.

"Throw me a spare towel or something here please!" she yelled, highly embarrassed by the sight before her.

She was thrown a spare towel, since Jane always carried two with her.

"What is going on here?" the man demanded, "who are you?"

Carissa stood to her feet, handing over the spare towel, keeping her gaze upon the man's face.

"We are the ones who should be asking you that" Carissa replied, "seeing as we saved your life and all." The man looked down at his hands, and then stared back up at Carissa. She made to step forward to talk, but she was not prepared for the man to fall forward. Carissa ran to catch him, and with an 'oomph!', she fell to the floor with the head of an – at least – forty year old man, in her lap.

"Um" Carissa cleared her throat "are you alright?"

"I do not think so" the man replied. "But I believe that you have saved my life, young woman" he added, looking up at her, "I thank you."

"You're welcome" Carissa replied sincerely, and then looked down at the guy who she had saved from the water. She pointed at them, "Are they _your_ boys?" she asked.

The man smiled, "Yes, they are" he said fondly.

"Do you want to come to our house and ah... rest and get clothed?" Carissa asked. The man nodded and Carissa turned towards Erica with a cock of her eyebrow and hip, "And do _you_ have a problem with helping them?" she asked mockingly.

Erica sighed, "No" she admitted reluctantly.

It was a rare thing that Carissa was doing: helping someone. Usually it was Erica who was demanding about it.

"Good, now let's pick these unconscious hot- err, I mean _guys_, and let's get going" Carissa said and threw the guy she had saved over her shoulder and headed off home.

"Excuse me, Sir" Lana said, poking the man in the arm.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you carry our bags?" she asked, already bending down to pick up the guy she had saved, "I kinda dig the fact that I'm being the hero" she told him, "Cos usually it's the guy that does the saving."

The man chuckled, "What is your name, young woman?" he asked.

"I'm Lana. The girl you were talking to was Carissa. That's Erica and that's Jane. It's a pleasure to meet you..." Lana trailed off, unsure of his name, since he had yet to give it.

"My sons call me Splinter" the man said, introducing himself with an understanding and amused smile.

"Weird name, no offence sir" Lana said bluntly.

"None taken" Splinter replied, and picked up the last bag as he followed the girls to their home.

* * *

><p>When Splinter had awakened after the blast, he had not expected to find a young woman awkwardly looking at him after saving his life.<p>

Of course, before then, he had not realised that he was now... human.

Perhaps it had been the after-effect of being caught in the blast of one of Donatello's little gizmos... the one that Michelangelo had been fiddling with, however, now was not the time to panic. His sons were unconscious and four young women had come to their aid. Apparently the explosion had turned all previously mutants, into human forms.

He studied his hands again. After being a rat and then a mutant and now a human, it was a little unsettling... would he ever be returned to his former form? He wondered how his sons would take it. There were very few things that surprised Splinter for too long. He wasn't particularly _excited_ by his new form, but now that he and his sons were human, perhaps they could have a new life. A life where his sons did not have to hide in shadows for the rest of their lives, watching the ways of the world from afar and never actively living in it.

* * *

><p>Carissa groaned as she finally dropped the guy onto her bed. The couch had been given to the man (surprisingly) named Splinter. The others had each taken a boy to their own rooms. While the guy that she had pulled out of the water had been relatively uninjured, the same could not be said for the others. There were no serious burns or broken bones – well, one had a heavily bruised shoulder, one had bruised, bleeding and scrapped knees and elbows and the third guy had a nice burn on his hands. They would all heal. With or without scars, she wasn't sure.<p>

Panting for breath, she placed her hands against her bed and stretched her tired muscles to ease the strain that they had been placed under.

"Now he has _my_ bed" she groaned, but sighed and pulled off one of her pillows and the top blanket.

She threw her chosen pillow and blanket and took the chance to take a closer look at the guy lying in her bed. He had black hair and strong facial features and she noticed that he was well muscled for a teenage boy. She sighed and almost hit herself over the head for finding him attractive. She didn't even _know_ the guy. Sighing, she covered him with a sheet and made sure that he was comfortable.

"Is Raphael still asleep?" Splinter asked from the doorway.

"Raphael? Is that his name?" Carissa asked.

"Yes" Splinter replied, "I am sorry we are putting you all through all this trouble."

Carissa shrugged, "It's no trouble at all" she said and then looked back down at the newly-known-as Raphael. "Sleeps like a baby and dead to the world. Just the kind of roommate I love" she said and then turned to Splinter. "Goodnight Splinter" she yawned and then made herself comfortable on her small lounge she had in her room, and settled down to sleep.

* * *

><p>Erica wasn't exactly thrilled to have an uninvited and unnamed guest in her house, never mind her actually bedroom; but he was unconscious. Still, as she gently-as-she-could laid him down on the bed, she took in his short brown hair and smooth features. He didn't have that kind of physique that would eventually turn into no-doubts-about-it masculine features, but he was very handsome.<p>

Blushing brighter than Lana's lava lamp, Erica quickly covered the guy and made sure that he was comfortable before turning away – only to gasp in fright.

"I apologise" Splinter said, smiling apologetically, "I did not mean to startle you. I was just checking to see if Leonardo was okay."

"His name is Leonardo?" Erica asked, glancing back at the guy.

"Yes" Splinter replied, "he is my oldest son. I am sorry that our situation has caused you to leave your own beds to strangers."

Erica smiled, "It is no problem" she assured, "I usually sleep on the couch in the living room sometimes."

Splinter smiled in reply before he walked out to see to the rest of his sons.

Erica took one final glance at her intruder in her room, sighed heavily and headed to the couch to get some shuteye.

* * *

><p>Lana was trying very, very hard not to trip, which was easier said than done. Trying to balance a heavier-weighing person while trying to clear room on her bed for said person to sleep, wasn't as easy as it looked. When she was sure she was about to buckle – she was saved by someone grabbing hold of her shoulders.<p>

"Thanks sir!" Lana smiled, "can you hold him while I clear the bed?"

Splinter nodded and Lana quickly shot to her bed, removing her mass of stuffed animal toys to the side, and pulling back the covers to allow Splinter to lay down the guy with blonde hair. Once he was lying down, Lana flicked the covers over him, promptly blushing at the muscles and instantly turning away to head to the couch. Splinter followed behind her and came to a stop beside her as she sat down.

"Thank you for helping with Michelangelo" he said.

"You're welcome. I'm going to sleep, so: find Jane. She'll know where you can get some sleep" here Lana yawned widely and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the side-arm of the couch.

Splinter smiled and headed off in search of Jane's room.

* * *

><p>Jane had done her best for the guy's knees, having gently cleaned them before covering him with the blankets. She took a moment to analyse his nutbrown eyes, taking in his gentle, soft features. His bone structure was strong, but not hard. She smiled gently. Jane wasn't as put out by having someone in her room as Erica and Carissa would be, but the circumstances were what caused her smile to turn into a frown. She was very curious as to what had happened the five males who now occupied their house. Biting her inner cheek, she stilled her curiosity with thoughts of getting some sleep. She turned away and immediately noticed Splinter hovering in the doorway, still clad in his towel and looking at the young man in concern.<p>

"Is Donatello alright?" Splinter asked.

Jane smiled _'So that's his name'_ she thought. "He's fine" she said out loud, "he was just scraped and bruised. He'll heal in no time."

"I thank you for checking his wounds" Splinter said.

"It was no trouble at all" Jane replied, laying a hand on Splinter's forearm, "in fact it was a pleasure. Now follow me. You would probably like to get dressed into something more proper."

"That would be... appropriate" Splinter replied and followed Jane to a cupboard, where she pulled out a pair of dark trousers and a white dress shirt and a tan coat.

"I think this should do" Jane said, "they used to be my fathers, but he doesn't wear this type of clothing anymore."

"Thank you" Splinter replied, and followed Jane to the bathroom to get dressed.

Jane waited until Splinter was dressed and then guided him to a spare room that was equipped with a bare mattress.

"It's not much, but this room hasn't been used since... Carissa's aunt disappeared" Jane said, plucking imaginary lint off her clothing.

Splinter didn't reply as he sat on the bed and lay down on his back, facing the ceiling, "Thank you, Jane. I wish you a good night's sleep."

"Goodnight Splinter" Jane replied, "We can all talk in the morning."

Jane closed the door and headed for the couch where Lana and Erica were already asleep. She took a glance into Carissa's room and found her friend lounging on her couch, curled up into a ball to keep herself warmer under the one blanket. She took her place in the living room and made herself comfortable. It did not take long before she was deeply asleep.

* * *

><p>Splinter did not go to sleep. Instead, he waited for the young woman to fall asleep; a feat more easily said than done it appeared however. Lana and Jane were quicker to fall asleep than either Erica or Carissa, who took three hours to fall deeply into their sleep. Once he was sure that they were asleep, he made his way to each room. He knew without a doubt that his sons would not be... quiet about their sudden change. It would be far better to alert them now.<p>

First he entered Michelangelo's room. Out of all of his sons, he would be the most accepting of the sudden change as he was the most adaptable and flexible of mind.

However... he had to cover his son's mouth as panicked bright-blue eyes met his own dark-chocolate.

"It is me, Michelangelo!" Splinter assured in hushed tones, "I will release you, but you must be quiet. Listen to me first."

Michelangelo nodded and Splinter slowly released him.

"What happened, sensei?" Michelangelo asked in a strained, bewildered voice, "you have the body of a human."

"As do you my son" Splinter replied, pointing out the human hand that his son had just noticed his right – very human – hand.

"Wha—" Michelangelo managed out.

"Your fiddling with one of Donatello's experiments appears to have a... effect on our features" Splinter said in a calm voice, as Michelangelo sucked in a panicked breath. Splinter knelt by his youngest son's side and spoke in a calming tone to keep his son from having a panic attack. "Now I want you to listen to me, Michelangelo. Concentrate on my voice. You may have changed from your mutant turtle form, but now you are a human. You are in the house of four young women who saved our lives after the explosion. They're names are Carissa, Erica, Jane and Lana."

"Do you think they have cable?" Michelangelo asked.

Splinter smiled, "I do not know" he replied truthfully, "Now wake up your brother Donatello, _quietly_, and I will wake Raphael and Leonardo."

Michelangelo nodded but before he left the room, he saw a pair of faded denim shorts with tears at the knees. He slipped them on, since now that he was a human he had to protect his modesty. Once he had them on, he slipped out of the room and Splinter pointed to a bedroom where Donatello was. He slipped inside, careful not to make too much noise – and paused upon noticing the figure in the bed that was Donatello...

Except, it wasn't Donatello... it was a young man with nutbrown hair – and for a moment Michelangelo considered calling Splinter. Then reality hit again. He was human... Donatello was human... Splinter was human and it didn't take a genius to know that his other brothers were also human...

Now if only he could make himself believe what was right in front of his eyes...

Shaking off the feelings of panic, Michelangelo delved deep inside that pool of determination he had – and woke Donatello up.

Violet eyes snapped open, and Michelangelo only had a glimpse of them before he was suddenly lying flat on his face with his brother on top of him, forearm across his throat.

"Donnie, it's me!" Michelangelo said.

"Mikey?" Donatello exclaimed, "What happened to you... what happened to... me?" the genius – former mutant turtle – trailed off as he caught sight of his very human hands.

"Splinter said that explosion turned us into humans" Michelangelo replied, "Could you get off me now?"

Donatello blushed fantastically and hurried scooted off his brother, and instantly laid his eyes upon a pair of black long pants. He slipped them on and turned to face his brother, taking in the bright blue eyes and blonde hair, "This is unreal" the genius breathed and then fell back into a dead faint...

"Come on!" Michelangelo hissed, rubbing at his head – and paused at the feel of hair...

"This is unreal... not that we weren't unbelievable before" he muttered as he looked down at his brother, who was still unconscious.

"What now?" he asked the ceiling, but unhelpfully, it remained a simple ceiling...

"Some help _you_ are" he muttered and then bent down to retrieve his brother and headed to a room that wasn't the living room, but had a similar usage and waited for the others.

* * *

><p>Splinter was quick to waken Leonardo – who awoke, hard pressed not to attack the man who appeared before him – until he got a good look at his reflection...<p>

Grey eyes followed by brown hair... on a very human body.

"What the shell?" Leonardo exclaimed.

"Leonardo!" Splinter hushed, and Leonardo immediately silenced. "I know this is a shock. It appears that the explosion from Donatello's experiment has turned us into humans."

"Where are we?" Leonardo asked, slipping on a pair of long denim-blue jeans as he took steady breathes to stop hyperventilating. He felt a tug on his back and he noticed in the mirror that his back was heavily bruised. He winced, but forced himself to continue putting on his pants.

"In the home of four young women who saved our lives" Splinter replied. "Now come. We must wake your brother Raphael, but we have to be careful. Carissa slept in her own room."

"Carissa?" Leonardo asked.

"She was the one who pulled Raphael out of the water and then myself" Splinter replied. "I believe she was the one who instigated the rescue."

Leonardo nodded and silently followed Splinter into a room where the girl who was obviously Carissa, slept. Raphael had been placed in the bed and Splinter gently shook him awake.

"Go away!" Raphael muttered sleepily, rolling onto his stomach, batting Splinter's hand away to continue sleeping.

Splinter rolled his eyes, "Raphael!" he said as loud as he dared – and Raphael sat bolt-upright and instantly leapt away, settling into a stance – amber eyes blazing.

"Who the shell are you?" the hot-head demanded.

"It's Splinter Raph!" Leonardo assured, "look in the mirror!"

"Leo?" Raphael exclaimed, "Why is your voice coming from a human mouth?"

"Look in the mirror, Raphael" Splinter said.

"Alright I'll humour ya" Raphael replied.

He took one look at the mirror... and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Well" Leonardo mused, "That went better than expected."

"Bring Raphael to the others" Splinter said in an amused tone, "and be quiet about it."

Splinter paused in the doorway, "And do not forget to grab those pants."

* * *

><p>"This is..." Donatello was babbling as the five previously turtle mutants were... for lack of a better word, admiring their new bodies.<p>

Each of them had a different eye colour and hair colour – and even their physical features were different. Why? Donatello the Genius had no idea and he had no idea how to turn them back (and some part of him didn't want to turn back into a mutant turtle at all.) Donatello was still amazed by his eye colour, a violet-blue that seemed to shift – never staying to same colour for too long. His human body was well muscled and a few experiment stretches and katas with a broom, had shown him that he still held all of his skills that he had attained in his mutant turtle form.

"Weird" Raphael stated bluntly, staring down at his naked chest, having woken up a few minutes earlier and lectured into getting dressed.

Donatello knew that his hot-headed older brother was not as easy-going about the situation as he looked, but there was a curiosity in his eyes as he raked those burning amber-jewelled eyes over his reflection in the mirror. He watched Raphael flex his muscles before patting his back, shoulders, knees and chest – and feeling his ribcage for the first time (and finding it to be a little sensitive) before he finally conceded to the fact that he was a human.

Donatello glanced at Michelangelo, and as expected, he was taking his new form in stride. At the moment he was posing in front of the large bathroom mirror; twisting this way and that with a flexibility that would not have been present in his turtle form.

"Man I'm gorgeous!" Michelangelo exclaimed, folding his arms behind his back and smirking devilishly at his reflection. Raphael snorted and whacked Michelangelo over the head. "Careful!" the youngest hissed, "You'll ruin my good looks!"

Donatello shook his head before he turned to face Leonardo. The analytical gaze he was giving his own reflection, caused Donatello's newly-formed eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. It was as if he was assessing an enemy rather than his own self – but then his worry left him, when Leonardo sighed, "Guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"It will take some time" Splinter said, almost to himself as he too analysed his own reflection.

Donatello turned to face his sensei, a frown hovering on his lips as he took in the new form of the person he called his father. Splinter looked more like an Asian-born man than he or his brothers did. He had dark hair and golden skin – it was difficult to pick his "ethnic background" but if Donatello had to hazard a guess, he would have picked either Japanese or Chinese.

"What the shell are we going to do?" Raphael suddenly exploded...

It was a question that was on all their minds; however everyone was at their wits end. They had been in the blast of an explosion, came near to drowning to death if they hadn't been saved - and they found themselves to be humans... which was why Leonardo began the argument that would, if allowed, last on through the night (into the next one).

* * *

><p>When early (far too early) morning came – Carissa's eyes snapped open. She had been startled out of her sleep by a sudden crashing noise to find that her "guest" was missing from her bed where she had last seen him – and there was an argument in the kitchen. Growling with a glance at the time – Carissa was not a happy-to-wake-up person. Especially at one o'clock in the goddamn morning! There would be hell to pay to those who woke her in her dubbed as: godless hours of the morning. They were named godless hours because there would be no force on heaven (or even hell) that would keep her from enacting sweet, sweet revenge on those who dared disrupt her anti-bitch sleep.<p>

So, without further ado – she grabbed a bat she always kept hand and made her way into the kitchen... to find Raphael and one of the other guys arguing (while the others and the father looked on... must have been an everyday occurrence for them.)

"Raphael, Leonardo!" Splinter then yelled, noticing Carissa aiming a bat to swing at his sons' heads. "I apologise if we woke you up, Carissa" he apologised steadfastly, bowing slightly.

Taken aback by the bow, Carissa simply growled inaudibly in reply – moving sluggishly towards a cupboard and pulled out some spare shirts for them. They belonged to an old friend of hers and the guys seemed to be about the same size. Apparently Jane had already given Splinter some of her father's clothes; ones that he hadn't wanted and had returned. Carissa had scoffed at him when he'd done that, but she also understood why. Jane's father was the type that only wore what he bought himself. It was a weird quirk, but Carissa figured that he had been given too many things he had not liked when he was younger.

"Luckily we didn't throw these out" she sighed and threw each a random coloured shirt from the pile (Leonardo: red, Raphael: blue, Michelangelo: purple and Donatello: orange), "put these one... you're blinding me here and _please_ stop arguing with each other while you're at it!" Carissa fell down onto a kitchen stool near the coffee-maker and made herself a coffee. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now that she was effectively awake. She looked up only as the guys approached her, each wearing a different coloured shirt than they had been given. "Coffee?" she asked, pointing to the kettle that was just beginning to boil.

"Do you have some tea?" Splinter asked and then sighed again "I apologise again for my sons for waking you up."

Carissa shrugged nonchalantly in reply, "I'll kill you all later for it" she replied airily and then turned to make the desired drinks.

"I'll have hot chocolate" the blonde-haired one said and Raphael expressed the same desire while the one with violet-blue eyes wanted coffee and the guy with grey-blue eyes wanted tea as well.

"So" Raphael said, drawing out the 'o', "what's yer name?"

Carissa spared a glance over her shoulder; "Carissa" she replied simply and before he could introduce himself, she continued; "and no need to tell me your name. You're Raphael."

"How'd ya know my name?" Raphael demanded hotly. Carissa cocked an eyebrow and simply pointed to Splinter in reply. Raphael blushed lightly in embarrassment before replying with an: "Oh."

"Well, my name is Leonardo" the guy with brown hair and grey-blue eyes said with a kind smile, bowing before her, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'd say the same, but you were the other person who woke me up" Carissa replied, "but thanks for the sentiments... later on in the day, we'll see if I return them."

She dismissed the smirk Raphael sent his brother and turned her attention to the third young man with nutbrown hair and violet-blue eyes, "I'm Donatello" he said with a gentle smile, eyes crinkling with genuineness as he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Carissa blushed as Donatello's lips brushed the back of her hand and once she had regained possession of her arm, she shifted away from him, "It's nice to meet you too"

"And I'm Michelangelo!" the last one with blonde hair and bright-blue eyes exclaimed, smiling brightly as he forgo the personal-boundaries and pulled Carissa straight into a bone-breaking hug. Carissa went as rigid as a bow-string when pulled tight to release an arrow. Her teeth gritted tightly and suddenly – he was off her and still smiling! "But call me Mikey!"

"Keep it down!" Carissa hissed, grabbing her head with her free hand as she passed him to the fridge, grabbed the milk and poured it into the cups that needed milk.

"Oh, sorry" Mikey apologised, taking his drink once Carissa had handed his over. "Wow, you're a great hot-chocolate-maker!"

Carissa shrugged, "I'm dubbed the coffee-bitch" she replied offhandedly and then cocked an eyebrow at Raphael's smirk, "You got something to say to that?"

"Nothing at all" he replied mockingly, but his eyes closed in pleasure as he tasted the chocolate. "You _are_ good" he breathed.

"I _know_ I am" Carissa replied matter-of-factly and then drank her coffee in one go before turning towards the time: 1:40 am. "I hate mornings" she groaned and then sighed, "Well, since the others won't be up until six, seven and ten... do you guys want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, we'd love to" Donatello said and followed her into the lounge room.

Carissa didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but a sudden 'wham!' on her face, caused Carissa to snap her eyes open and glare up at Erica who was holding the pillow that she had used to wake her up. The movie had obviously ended and the guys were doing something else, but Raphael sat on a chair. His arms were folded over his chest as he watched her. She growled and without warning, she tackled Erica onto the ground and reared her arm back to punch her, but Jane caught it and pulled her off.

"What's up with you?" Erica snapped as she pushed herself up onto her elbows to glare at Carissa.

"One o'clock in the morning is what's up!" Carissa growled and then snatched her arms away from Jane's grasp and glared back. "And from the second wake-up call this morning, I don't think I'll be getting any more sleep!"

"Come on Carissa, you can always get an early night tonight" Jane tried to placate the irate teenager.

Carissa sighed and sat back down on the couch, folded her arms and closed her eyes. "Fine" she huffed, but then opened her eyes with a hard, steely death-glare that promised death, "But if _anyone_ pisses me off, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"I beg to differ, hot-head!" Erica snapped.

Carissa's eyes burned with annoyance, but she simply covered her head with a pillow, "Go pull that stick out from your ass _Princess_! You're opinion is wasted on this peasant!"

Erica glared, but stormed away, hissing: "Hot-headed swaggering braggart!" as she went.

"Tight-assed fireshitter!" Carissa retorted under her breath and then curled her feet under her, laying her head onto the arm of the chair.

Today was going to be a _long_ day, and it had hardly begun.

Jane sighed as Erica stormed away and shook her head. She noticed that the guys were staring at the two with varying expressions of bewilderment, "Forgive them" she said, "They're like water and oil set on fire."

"Like you and never studying, Brainiac" Carissa grumbled, opening one eye to stare up at Jane before smirking at her flustered expression.

Jane huffed and folded her arms over her chest, "Well unlike some people, I _like_ to know things."

Carissa chuckled, "Still sore that I beat you in that test without studying for it, aren't cha?" she snickered.

Jane mumbled something under her breath and turned her head away in irritation.

"That's beside the point!" she snapped, "If you two weren't always in each others' faces, you'd both get along!"

Carissa shrugged, "It all comes down to personalities" she replied, "and more often than not, we rub each other the wrong way and see different sides of the same coin. We understand our differences, we accept them: however" she paused and looked down at her hands, "that doesn't mean we're gonna change ourselves. We hate each other, but we also care about each other. I would be hurt if she were hurt, I would be angry at those who hurt her. I would bash and destroy anyone who even dared, but" Carissa turned to look at Jane, who was suddenly given a rare glimpse into the secret mind of Carissa, "the same cannot be said for her. She has responsibilities that I do not, she has a loving, albeit broken, family that I envy. I hate her as much as I care for her and I dislike anyone getting too close."

"But" Jane began and then looked around, but Raphael had gone as he had realised that this was not a moment that he should be eavesdropping on. "Erica would!" Jane assured pointedly, "she would protect you!"

"No, no she wouldn't" Carissa replied before she stood to her feet, her eyes turning cold, "I have made sure of that. The only reason that she is friends with _me_ is because I am friends with Lana. You are my friend because you are friends with Erica who befriended Lana. If I had never met Lana, neither you nor Erica would have ever deemed it necessary to become my friends. Face it, Jane: the only reason you put up with me is because you have to and you don't want to hurt Lana's feelings."

"That's not true!" Jane replied hotly, eyes blazing angrily as she charged towards the immovable figure that was her friend. "I see you as one of my best friends and if you were in trouble I would bloody well get your sorry little ass out of there before I beated you to death myself!"

Carissa blinked after Jane's tirade and then smirked, "I knew I'd get you to crack at some point" she chuckled. Jane blinked, jaw dropping before she began to pull her lips back into a snarl – but a sudden pair of arms enveloping her caused her to pause.

"Thank you" Carissa whispered – and just like that, she was gone...

"What... the... _fuck_?" Jane swore, still confused...

"You've finally proven you like her" Lana's voice suddenly appeared and Jane whipped around to face her. "You did it quicker than me" Lana was continuing as Jane simply stared as the usually bubbly girl was suddenly serious-faced, "I almost envy you – and I have known Carissa the longest, I never got a hug from her until six years later after meeting her."

"Wait, you knew her before High School?" Jane exclaimed.

Lana nodded, a frown pulling at her lips as she turned to face the direction that Carissa had disappeared, "Carissa was always the quiet one, although she was far more aggressive than she is now, but" Lana paused and here she looked at Jane, "there's always been something about Carissa that was dangerous."

With that, Lana's bubbling personality returned, "So, you hungry? Let's order some pizza!"

As Lana headed for the nearest wireless phone set, Jane was left alone to her thoughts... and pondering about Carissa...

* * *

><p>"Interesting" Splinter mused from behind the corner.<p>

It would seem that his initial instincts about Carissa were correct.

There was more to Carissa than met the eye.

Now he wondered about his instincts in regards to the other three...

* * *

><p>And there you have it :) Thoughts, opinions? Please tell me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm: this chapter appears to be shorter... but it's all I could get out. I HATE having three ideas going at once and they're fighting for supremecy in your head! It's rather annoying.**

**So, here's the next chapter: I hope it's at least enjoyable :D  
><strong>

Please review at the end :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<br>**

As everyone waited for the pizza arrive; Lana and Jane had pulled out the gaming system and had challenged the guys to a game. Carissa had scoffed, but remained in the living room, taking a black single-seat couch in corner. She flipped open a black, leather-bound book and proceeded to ignore all others as she began to read. Erica had taken the other option: she interacted with their guests. She sat next to Splinter and asked him about what had happened.

"So, what's your story?" Erica asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

Splinter smiled congenially in reply, "Our story begins with a homeless man who finds four orphans and decides to take them under his wing."

Carissa glanced up from her book, "Homeless?" she questioned, having kept an ear out for any and all conversations (Michelangelo was discussing Superheroes with Lana and Jane was arguing with Donatello about some sort of scientific theory…) "You have the grace of a man well cultured" she continued, "I had not pegged you as being homeless."

Splinter gave Carissa a surprised look before it warmed into a smile, "I am well read" he replied truthfully, "and I have strived to better myself so that I might teach my sons to survive in the harsh world that we live in."

Lana paused the game, a solemn look on her face, "I know what that feels like" she said softly with a voice that had experienced much hardship – and then the doorbell rung, and like a flash: her smile brightened over her face. "Pizza's here!"

Carissa held up the money without looking up as Lana practically flew by, taking the money out of her hands as she dashed to the door.

Jane chuckled at the expression on the guy's faces – as did Carissa who said thoughtfully, almost to herself: "That one is one fall away from crazy."

"Like you're one punch away from becoming a psychotic murderer" Erica scoffed.

Carissa's lip curled in a silent snarl at the remark. Her eyes glinted dangerously in the light before she stood swiftly to her feet, "Refrain from such comments if you would" she warned heatedly as she placed her unfinished book back on the shelf and didn't turn around to face Erica as she added coldly; "I would hate to prove you right."

Erica stared unblinkingly at Carissa's form long after she had gone from the room – and only when Jane's hand had fallen on her shoulder, did she realise that she had been holding her breath. With a loud whoosh of air, she took in a deep calming breath and headed for the kitchen. Carissa was already on her third-and final-piece and sipping at her lemonade, staring out the window. Narrowing her eyes, she straightened her posture and grabbed herself a plate and dished out her own helpings of pizza.

Carissa spared only a single glance in Erica's direction before she stood to her feet and headed off to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked, looking down at her watch, "it's not even afternoon yet."

"I promised Alejandro that I'd help him with something" Carissa replied as she grabbed her keys and located her leather jacket.

Erica's eyes narrowed, "I don't trust that guy."

Carissa cocked her eyebrow, "Nevertheless, I'm going. I do not judge _your_ friends, who I have yet to see for myself on a personal level… why are you judging mine?" Erica scoffed, but returned to her pizza. "Hypocrite" Carissa couldn't help but bite out – and then she was gone.

Erica bristled, but she was shown no sympathetic glares. "What?" she demanded.

Jane shook her head, "I didn't trust Alejandro at first, but at least I took the time to get to know him" she pointed out.

"Who is this…, Alejandro?" Leonardo asked, having finished about seven slices of pizza already.

Jane and Lana shared a look and then back at Leonardo, "He's a Purple Dragon Member—"

"Former member" Lana interjected pointedly.

"You mean he used to steal?" Leonardo asked, frowning.

Lana bit her lip and added, "Among other things."

"What other things?" Donatello asked suspiciously.

"We don't know much about him other than he was a former Purple Dragon Member" Jane replied, "but what we do know is that Carissa and Alejandro met at one point and became friends. Soon after, Alejandro quit the Purple Dragons and began working as a Martial Arts teacher."

"Well I still don't trust him!" Erica repeated with finality.

"We know!" Jane and Lana yelled.

Erica blinked, but sniffed and turned away, finishing off her pizza.

"Hey, if you're homeless" Lana spoke up suddenly, having had an epiphany, "if you know some Martial Arts, maybe you can get a job at his centre. He needs new instructors and the pay is decent enough!"

"Maybe tomorrow you could take us there" Splinter smiled congenially, "but we do not possess any sort of Identification. It would raise… unwanted questions and interest."

Jane smirked, "I can help you there" she assured.

"How?" Donatello asked, eyes narrowing curiously-suspiciously.

Jane simply smirked again and walked towards her desk, pulling out her laptop she used only for… black-market reasons. If you were going to be a government spy: one needed to know how to hack (not that anyone really knew about that…)

"Jane is one of the top minds on a few projects that are going about that no one hears about" Lana whispered as if it was a conspiracy.

Jane rolled her eyes, having brought back her laptop, "So" she began, typing away. "Let's start with where you were born…"

* * *

><p>Splinter, Leonardo and Donatello had chosen to figure out their backgrounds, while Raphael, Michelangelo and Lana played Halo. Erica had chosen to read a book, but not where Carissa had been sitting beforehand. Instead, she sat in a lighter part of the room that saw the last rays of the sun before it disappeared. She took a glance at the time and frowned. It was late.<p>

"So Splinter: you're real name is Daisuke Hamato. You're fifty-five years old. You came to America, New York Manhattan when you were 39 unemployed and remained so. You haven't lived in a permanent residence. I could give you a medical history to make you more real… and you'll have to take a driving lesson to give you some more data" Jane told Splinter with a smile.

Splinter nodded, having thought long and hard about his own name: and had decided upon using his master's name.

"Thank you" he said and received an understanding smile before she turned to Leonardo.

"You are Leonardo Hamato. You're seventeen years old. You're step-father took you off the streets and they'll find a document saying that a nameless baby was found and given away almost immediately alongside your brothers: Raphael Hamato, Donatello Hamato and Michelangelo Hamato; who have the same documents. No other records. You have never been to a hospital or a school."

Leonardo nodded, "Thank you Jane" he said with gratitude.

"You're welcome Leonardo" Jane smiled.

Suddenly, Carissa came through the door, hair wet – she took a glance at the laptop and an eyebrow arched.

A sheepish smile spread across Jane's face as she scratched an 'itch' on her cheek.

"Black Market dealings again?" Carissa asked before she plonked herself down on the couch beside Michelangelo and Lana wordlessly handed her a spare Xbox remote without turning away from the game.

Jane shrugged, "Our guests are homeless and they need some background to get a job" she replied, "which reminds me" she continued with a pointed look above her spectacles she used whenever she was reading or at the computer, "Does Alejandro still need instructors?"

Carissa paused, thinking then said: "Yes, he does. Why?"

"Lana had the thought that maybe Splinter and the guys could get a job at the Centre" Jane replied.

Carissa's eyes narrowed, "What makes you think they're up to it?" she asked.

The guys bristled.

Jane, Erica, Lana and especially Carissa immediately noticed.

Carissa's eyes took on a certain edge that no one had before seen (at least for a while, in regards to her friends.) She surveyed them: Leonardo and Raphael were the most heated in their glares.

"Well, I haven't seen any kung-fu movies myself" Jane replied with a glance to the guys at Carissa's speculative look, "but they need some sort of job, and they mentioned they know martial arts."

Carissa's eyebrows rose, "_They know martial arts_, you say?" she asked with a tone that suggested she didn't believe it.

Leonardo frowned angrily, "We _know_ how to fight" he said. "With or without weapons."

Carissa stood slowly to her feet and Leonardo's eyes narrowed on her as grinned.

"Well then" she started challengingly, "let's take this outside and see if you do."

The Halo game was paused.

"Are you sure about this Leo?" Michelangelo asked at the same time Lana asked: "Are you sure about this Carissa?"

"Deadly sure" Carissa smirked as she flicked her gaze back to the grey-blue eyed Hamato, "unless he isn't up to it, of course."

Leonardo's eyes flashed with inward rage and as Carissa escorted the coldly infuriated guy towards the backyard.

Her smirk only grew wider.

Her friends exchanged glances.

The guys exchanged their own.

Splinter mused in silence as he watched.

* * *

><p>When Leonardo stood outside, he instantly noticed a fighting ring made in white sand to the side; where a Japanese garden had been perfectly groomed and maintained to perfection. It also had a few warning labels: <em>"Poisonous plants planted. Enter this garden at own risk!"<em>; _"Step one hairs-breadth in this garden and you will be castrated"_; _"Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again"_; and so on the threats and warnings varied – and standing in the ring with her back to the garden, stood Carissa.

Leonardo blinked. There was not a single emotion upon her face. She stood with her feet at shoulder's length and one of her shoulders was bent forward – but there was no tension in her features. It was as if she had frozen in time and only her eyes were given the ability to move – to calculate her surroundings. He had not expected this: or the coolness in which she now stood before him. His first judgement of her had been that she was an impulsive hothead, much like his brother: but no. Carissa was the mirror image of himself…

"Ready to play, pretty boy?" Carissa asked then, her features breaking out of the stone to form a challenging, mocking smirk – and anything that Leonardo had thought to praise her on was thrown out the window.

"Ready when you are" Leonardo replied with a slight growl in his tone.

He settled into his stance as he did so, but Lana leapt between the two before anything could start.

"Wait a second!" she yelled.

Leonardo saw Carissa roll her eyes and straighten her posture (when had she moved, he wondered) and send her friend a glinted glance.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You haven't laid out any rules" Lana stated matter-of-factly.

"No, no I haven't" Carissa replied nonchalantly, "but Leonardo here, didn't agree to any. Neither did he ask for any" she continued pointedly.

Leonardo frowned, "Do you know how to use a sword?" he asked.

Carissa sent him a glance he couldn't interpret, "Yes" she replied. "Where are you going with this?"

"Let us have a sword fight" Leonardo replied. "First blood" It took a moment for him to catch one what he had said – and his right eye twitched.

Silence met his suggestion. Splinter sent him a look that he refused to acknowledge. He didn't know why, but he wanted to prove to this female wrong and what better way to do that, then to give her a little scar? Lana herself was sending Carissa a glance, but Carissa did not even look at her – but Leonardo got the impression that she noticed anyways.

Carissa clicked her tongue and tilted her head to the side before a sly grin formed, "First blood?" she asked.

"First blood" Leonardo repeated emotionlessly.

Carissa nodded, "First blood it is" she said, walking towards a shed, "come with me" she said as she did, "you are going to need to choose your blade."

When Leonardo was brought inside the shed – he had not known what to expect: but it certainly wasn't what he was seeing now. Weapons of all kinds lined the walls and desks situated around the room. They had a personalised touch and wordlessly, he looked at her with a question in his eyes.

Carissa smirked in reply but said nothing. She immediately headed to a certain dark corner, from where she returned with twin unknown swords. She placed them in a cross upon her back with their sheath and waited for him to choose. He had glimpsed the design upon the hilt: and was left disturbed. It was detailed with no colour upon its hilt with a demonic dragon chasing after a floating cherry blossom.

He instantly settled upon his katana-twins choice without a seconds thought, eager to remove the image from his mind for some reason. The swords' hilts were blue, simply crafted with small inter-twirling dragons either locked in battle or in a passionate embrace.

"You chose Tairaka Tatakai" Carissa stated amusedly, "Peaceful conflict" she added at his look before she headed for the door.

"What is the name of your weapon?" Leonardo asked, curious.

Carissa paused. For a moment, Leonardo didn't know whether she was going to give him the name of her weapons or not – but finally: she spoke…

"Shikyo Kage" she replied matter-of-factly – and then she was out the door.

"Death Shadow" Leonardo translated with a slight frown, before he too walked out the door to start the fight.

* * *

><p>"Why by the Elements Timetable, did your brother fucking decide on first blood?" Jane hissed at Raphael.<p>

Raphael had not expected the calm one to suddenly explode on him – and he was sweating buckets under her infuriated glare. "I dunno!" he finally screamed at her, cracking – and Jane blinked, releasing her hold on his t-shirt and suddenly blushed bright red as she took a step back out of his personal space. Once she had, Raphael gave a loud exclamation and immediately sat down in his relief.

"I heard Lana swear" Carissa' voice came to them and everyone whipped about to see an amused smirk on her face: "pray tell why."

"I was asking why Leonardo decided on first blood" Jane replied truthfully.

Carissa shrugged, "As hostess, I must see to my guest's wishes" she replied nonchalantly, "and if his wish is to be cut open like a wild boar… well: who am I to stop him?" she asked.

"I don't know" Jane replied, her tone merged between exasperated and sarcasm, "a good hostess and human being?"

"Why disappoint people's opinions on me?" Carissa retorted with a glance at Erica, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Because you're better than that" Lana countered.

In reply, Carissa stared and then scoffed at her. Everyone thought that those words held much more meaning, but then Carissa had turned to face Leonardo who had settled into a ready-stance – and all thoughts flew away. They watched Carissa repeat her previous stance, but this time her right leg was placed slightly backwards while her left leg was placed slightly forwards. Her back arched slightly and she was placing her weight on her toes as she shifted between the two and then went completely still.

After a moment, Leonardo stepped to the left and Carissa mirrored him…

The audience watched as the two circled each other – hazel-green and grey-blue zoning in on each other unwaveringly.

"Just attack each other already!" Lana suddenly blurted out, and instantly covered her mouth with a bright blush as everyone glanced at her. "What?" she exclaimed embarrassedly, "I don't like having to wait!"

Erica and Jane chuckled to themselves – and then their attention was caught as Leonardo and Carissa began to attack (more like dance).

* * *

><p>Leonardo was, for lack of a better word or description: surprised. If one were to up the notch a little: he was flabbergasted and he never got flabbergasted. However, as he lunged, slashed and struck with his swords – time and time again, Carissa danced out of his reach. It was as if she was toying with him. There was always an amused, thrilled smirk on her face as her body bent, twirled and swayed out of his swords' reach. She used her swords in twirling motions, forcing their weapons to clang onto the ground at a weird angle with their shoulder's touching.<p>

Like they were right now for the twelve time since they had started upping the antsy on their attacks.

"Where did you learn to fight with a sword?" Leonardo asked as he tried to trip her feet.

Carissa smirked as she fell into a roll – avoiding his slash towards her and swiftly standing to her feet. Her head cocked to the side as she considered the question and Leonardo took it as an opening – but he didn't expect Carissa to parry against his blows without even looking.

"Where else does one learn?" she finally replied and then spun quickly as he raised his arms over his head to bring both swords down upon her. She criss-crossed her swords to block his blow – and they stood locked in an impasse.

Leonardo grimaced as he tried to bring his swords down lower and he thought he saw Carissa wince in pain – but suddenly: she stepped towards him hip-to-hip – getting that final inch and he watched in trepidation as suddenly, one of her swords was pulled from out from her cross, causing Leonardo to stagger backwards. She tripped him quickly and slashed at his arm.

Silence followed as Leonardo looked up from where he had fallen on his back – staring wide-eyed up at Carissa.

"Fine, you know martial arts" Carissa admitted as she cleaned her blade, looking stiff, "and you're not bad. Impatient, yes, but not bad."

"Not bad?" Leonardo questioned weakly, "but I lost."

"There can only be one winner, and ultimately a loser in a spar, Leonardo" Carissa replied matter-of-factly. She turned around, "I'm tired. Goodnight. You should see to your cut."

With that, Carissa was gone.

Leonardo sat up with Erica at his side as she inspected his wound. He watched her grey eyes as they looked over his wound before she clucked her tongue. "The wound isn't too deep" she finally said, "but it will scar."

Leonardo nodded, "Then it will be a reminder not to be impatient" he replied.

Erica shook her head, but stood to her feet. Leonardo stood to his feet – his eyes cast to the windows for any sign of a certain someone within, but there was nothing. He followed behind Erica and entered the kitchen, where Jane had already gotten the disinfectant and bandaid-tape at the ready.

* * *

><p>Carissa hissed as she watched a stream of blood twirl down the drain. She looked down at her sides, where the blood flowed from criss-crossing cuts. Her back was bruised and battered – a few bruises in the shape of fists, others appeared as if she had been hit by iron rods and pipes. She closed her eyes and pressed her head against the shower wall, wishing for the water to take all of her worries down the drain…<p>

* * *

><p>And there it is :) Thoughts, opinions? Please tell me! Any spelling, grammer errors I missed?<p> 


End file.
